After harvesting a large animal, such as deer, elk, etc., the body cavity is typically opened and the internal organs are removed. It is best to also remove the windpipe of the animal to promote faster cooling of the game. The windpipe can be removed by a number of prior art methods. One of the prior art systems is the rod and loop system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,583. However, the system of the '583 patent can rip the windpipe leaving a portion of the windpipe behind. It would be an advance in the art if a system were discovered that more easily and surely removed the windpipe of a harvested big game animal.